simplemente te quiero
by hermy22
Summary: te quiero.... Harry X ?


**Simplemente: Te quiero**

En la soledad de la noche un joven de unos 16 años de edad se encontraba sentado en la fina hierba de la orilla del lago que surcaba la escuela de hechicería Hogwarts…

Nunca jamás pensé que a mi me sucedería esto, no estoy preparado para aceptar esta nueva situación, necesito una señal para seguir adelante…>>

El muchacho inmerso en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al oír un ruido que provenía de un arbusto cercano a él, vio la imagen de un chico, sobresaltado por simple inercia sacó su varita…

¿Malfoy?

Si soy yo ¿Qué te pasa Potter? A caso te has asustado

No me pasa nada y no me he asustado

�?

Lárgate, si has venido a burlarte de mi olvídalo… eres desesperante… a que esperas

Potter…

Déjame solo… sniff…sniff

Maldito Potter una vez que me muestro amable…

Bien, pues entonces hagamos una fiesta…

¿Por qué eres tan borde?

Y tu porque te preocupas? nunca lo has hecho… más bien me has hecho la vida imposible, más de lo imposible que he hecho yo en tu vida…

Déjalo, me voy…

Adiós…

¿Por qué será que siempre me hacen daño?-se dijo Harry más para sí que para nadie…

Malfoy se quedó otra vez oculto quería escuchar, podría sacar partido de eso y dejarlo en ridículo otra vez…

No lo entiendo… primero me arrebatan a mis padres… sniff… más adelante me quitan otra parte de mi vida, la muerte de Sirius aún duele… sniff… mis amigos… ellos… tienen que vivir su vida… por fin Ron y Hermione son pareja si llegan a tardar más creo que yo mismo los hubiera delatado… era exasperante solo se peleaban para ocultar sus sentimientos… Ginny… mi querida Ginny, me alegro que por fin se olvidara de mi y se fijara en Neville forman una bonita pareja… ella se lo merecía… en cuanto a mi es imposible… como puede uno enamorarse de alguien el cual es su mayor enemigo, aquel que es más engreído y culpable de mi sufrimiento… maldito hurón… como me pude fijar en ti… ¿Cómo?

Malfoy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, un rayo de luz cruzó sus ojos, en ese momento los ojos del joven cambiaron de expresión, una imagen más tierna se le mostró… Pero como, no lo entendía…

El me quiere… no puede ser… yo haciéndole la vida imposible y él se ha enamorado de mí, no es posible… Dios...>>

Potter...

Se puede saber que quieres Malfoy...

Sin más preámbulos Draco unió suavemente sus labios con los de Harry, este no se lo podía creer, estaba tal vez soñando… Respondió al beso muy seguro de lo que hacía, Draco entreabrió un poco más su boca y con su lengua le pidió permiso para entrar, Harry aceptó dejo que la lengua de Draco jugueteara con la suya explorando cada rincón de su boca, cada vez la pasión les llenaba más, tuvieron que parar necesitaban respirar…ZAS! la mejilla de Draco emitió un fuerte sonido y una rojez salió en seguida…

¿Qué… que es esto Malfoy?

Shh… Draco… me llamo Draco…

Mal… Draco que has hecho…

Besarte…

Pero ¿Por qué?

Porque oí tu confesión…

Ahora lo entiendo… te has burlado de mi ¿verdad? si querías hacerme daño lo has conseguido… creme ese bofetón te es bien merecido…

Harry se giró bruscamente empezó a caminar rápidamente pero Draco le sujetó del brazo no estaba dispuesto a perderle no ahora que sabía que era correspondido…

Harry no me he burlado de ti… escúchame…

No quiero… suéltame… sniff

No primero escucha… mi mal humor contigo era como una vía de escape, es más o menos lo que tus amigos hacían, pelearme era una forma de desahogarme…

¿Qué?

Verás, hacía tiempo que me empecé a fijar en ti y lentamente descubrí que lo que sentía iba más all�, me he enamorado de ti Harry…

No, tu estás jugando conmigo… sniff…

No, nunca… se que te he hecho mucho daño en este tiempo, pero me gustaría que me perdones…

Yo… sniff… sniff

Entiéndeme Harry, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo… no quiero hacerte daño…

Pero… yo no… tu no… tu padre… los mortífagos…

Harry mi padre me ha desheredado. no quiere saber nada de mí y creme me alegro… yo intenté salvarte de ese ataque, tu solo recibiste lo que quedó de mi impacto… si me viste con la varita y entiendo que pensaras que yo te ataqué… pero si no quieres creerme, mira…

Draco se levantó la camiseta y le mostró su herida aún muy reciente y muy que muy fea…

Draco tu estas loco tiene que verte un médico…

No, me da igual, primero quiero que me perdones y quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré aunque eso signifique morir en manos de mi propio padre…

Harry lo miró atónito, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, pero vio muy preocupado la herida de Draco, ahora lo entendía todo el solo tenía un rasguño… Draco empezó a palidecer y notaba que se iba a caer pero nunca llegó al suelo, Harry lo había cogido en brazos, su mirada demostraba temor, preocupación…

Draco debemos ir a la enfermería…

No, prefiero morir, Harry si tu no estás conmigo yo…

Shh… calla no hagas esfuerzos… te prometo que estaremos juntos… espero que me perdones por el bofetón…

Draco solo sonrió, estaba muy débil… Harry acercó su cara y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería, allí le curaron la herida y le dijeron que tenía que quedarse mínimo tres días…

Harry no te vayas… yo

Shh… descansa no me iré de aquí, tranquilo…

Harry…

Mmmm…

Te quiero

Yo también te quiero…

Harry le dio otro beso y cogió la mano del joven, Draco apretó fuertemente la mano y se durmió deseando que al despertarse no fuera un sueño todo lo vivido

¿Fin?

hermy22

**n.a: wenas a todos¿que tal? espero que les guste, este fic podría tener continuación aunque de momentoparece que así esta bien, si ustedes me lo piden intentaré hacer un segundo capitulo... bueno espero vuestros reviews... muchos beshitos...**


End file.
